


It's About Feeling It

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: A Wolf in Ladies Clothing [2]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Valery finally has to admit to Derick he's definitely not a woman, and he's terrified of how Derick will react.But it goes much better than he planned.





	It's About Feeling It

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me blush a lot, Jesus. It's not even dirtier than any of my other DD fics but by God did this make me warm. 
> 
> This is a direct continuation of Nothing Good Comes From Late Night Phone Calls, but since nothing is referenced from the other story (except the fact that Valery and Derick talked the night before) it can easily be read as a stand alone.
> 
> This couple gives me butterflies because I can just see Derick doing everything possible to make Valery smile and Valery being completely smitten by this gentleman. 
> 
> Sneak preview for the next installment: exhibitionism.
> 
> Enjoy!

Valery is incredibly nervous.

 

His leg won't stop bouncing and he's about to start biting his nails like he hasn't done since he was twelve. This is so nerve wracking. Derick had called an hour ago and asked to meet up at the park instead of the bar.

 

So, here Valery is, twenty minutes early, and ten times more nervous that he should be for a lunch date with his friend.

 

Who are we kidding; a lunch date with his crush.

 

Who thinks he's a woman.

 

Valery pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh. This charade has gone on long enough. He needs to tell Derick today. He can't let the poor guy go on believing a lie; he should have confessed to Derick that first day instead of listening to Deana.

 

If he had confessed, Derick would have been disillusioned immediately and Valery wouldn't be in this mess. He frowns at his shoes.

 

“Milla?” The lavender haired man shoots to his feet. Derick is a couple feet away, grinning, and looking dashing. Valery screams internally; how is he supposed to come clean when he knows he'll be losing all of  _ that? _

 

Derick's wearing a crisp looking white button down and black jeans. His hair is pulled back as usual, but there's decorative ocean blue scrunchy giving the ensemble an accent of color. Valery feels heavily underdressed in his old, faded jeans and cream colored off-the-shoulder top that brushes his mid thighs and covers his hands with the sleeves. Instead of the usual high ponytail, Valery decided to pull it into a bun and add a couple decorative pins that Kirill had bought him.

 

So, maybe Valery  _ did _ spend a little too much time on his appearance.

 

Sue him.

 

“You look beautiful with your hair like that.” Derick compliments, smile widening. Valery can't help it; he blushes and fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

 

“How can you just  _ say _ stuff like that?” Valery wonders aloud. Derick laughs and holds a hand out for the slighter man. Valery takes it, no hesitation.

 

“When it's the truth, it's not difficult.” Derick moves Valery's hand to the crook of his elbow and begins to lead him down the street. Valery smiles softly as the butterflies in his stomach make loops and dives. 

 

Derick is so… perfect. Valery can't get over how much of a gentleman he is. Derick even walks on the outside of the sidewalk, Valery notes with a small laugh. It's only when they turn to the left instead of the right at the intersection leading to the bar that Valery asks where they're going.

 

“There's a street fair downtown today.” Derick answers. Valery blinks, confused. Derick chuckles.

 

“You told me a few weeks ago that you'd never actually been to a street fair. I remembered this morning that the Spring Festival is today, and I wanted to take you.” 

 

“You remembered that?” Valery wonders aloud. Derick smiles down at him.

 

“Of course.”

 

\---

 

Valery has the time of his life.

 

He leads Derick around the stalls by hand, stopping to look at trinkets and toys, and a display of handmade jewelry. They buy candied popcorn and watch the sausage eating contest, and Valery gives his popcorn away to a small child because he suddenly has no appetite. Derick laughs and guides him away.

 

Valery wants to play every carnival style game, and Derick watches him with a soft expression. Derick buys them lunch from a food stall, and Valery can't believe how amazing the chicken tastes. 

 

“But it's street food??”

 

“You'd be amazed at some of the things people can create!” Derick laughs.

 

They catch the end of the Miss Spring pageant, and Derick clicks his tongue at the winner. 

 

“You would have won this, hands down.”

 

And Valery barks a startled laugh, hand coming up to cover his mouth. He's having more fun today than he has in years. Derick grins and leads him away again. 

 

They circle around, and by the time they've made it back to the entrance, the sun is setting and the twinkling lights hanging around the stalls and street signs have come to life. There is a small band near the entrance playing something upbeat and folksy, and Derick tugs on Valery's hand.

 

“C'mon! Let's dance!” Derick calls, excited. Valery makes a face and pulls against Derick's hand gently.

 

“Derick, the only dance I know is ballroom style, I-I don't- I don't know how to do this dance?” He offers. Derick laughs and tugs Valery with him to the edge of the makeshift dance floor. 

 

“Dancing isn't about knowing how, it's about feeling it.” He says before jumping into the fray. Valery watches, eyes wide, as Derick dances around the wooden floor, twirling and toe tapping, taking hands with everyone and laughing like he's having the best time. Valery can't help the grin that breaks out over his face as Derick twirls a young girl, no older than ten.

 

A small crowd has amassed and is cheering and clapping, all eyes are on Derick, who only has eyes for Valery. He moves back to the edge of the dance floor and holds out his hand, eyes bright.

 

“Dance with me?” He asks softly. The crowd cheers, Derick's smile widens, and Valery can't say no to this man. Valery sighs and takes Derick's hand, smile turning fond. Derick pulls Valery in, pushes him out, twirls him around the dance floor, and Valery is laughing, letting Derick lead, trying to match his pace and footsteps. The music is building as they dance around, the cheering building with it, and suddenly Derick is pulling him close and dipping him. 

 

Valery doesn't startle; he trusts Derick completely. He kicks his outer leg out, throws his head back, and makes it a show. They stay there a moment, even after the music ends, simply trying to catch their breath as the crowd applauds.

 

Valery brings his head up and grins at Derick. The taller man smiles back and pulls Valery back into a standing position, one arm wrapped around his waist. 

 

“See? You can dance just fine.” Derick drawls. Valery laughs and fingers Derick's collar, heart racing in his chest. Everyone else has gone back to dancing, no one is really paying them much attention, but for Valery, it feels like time has slowed down to give him this moment with Derick. His hands slide up to cup the sides of Derick's neck, and Derick pulls Valery a little closer, eyelids dropping to half mast.

 

They meet in the middle, Derick's soft, full lips pressing against Valery's slightly chapped ones. For as warm as Valery feels, the kiss manages to stay chaste. Derick pulls back just far enough to brush their noses together with a soft smile.

 

“Should we stick around longer?” He asks. Valery shakes his head, sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. Derick's eyes darken, his smile grows, and his hand tightens on Valery's hip.

 

Valery shivers. He wants that gaze on him forever.

 

\---

 

The walk back to Valery's apartment is quiet, and it gives Valery time to get nervous all over again. He still has to tell Derick tonight. And he has to accept Derick's decision, no matter what he says. If Derick says he doesn't want Valery around anymore, that he's disgusted and furious, he has to accept that.

 

Valery's heart clenches and he inadvertently tightens his grip on Derick's bicep as he chews his inner cheek. Derick looks down at Valery and his brow furrows in confusion.

 

“Milla? Is everything alright?”

 

Valery's stomach lurches. Just hearing his fake name from Derick's lips is torture. He has to do this now.

 

Valery releases Derick's arm and takes a step away, steeling himself. He meets Derick's confused gaze with a sad smile.

 

“Derick, I… I haven't been completely honest with you. There's something I… I need to tell you.” Valery inhales deeply. “My name's not really Milla. It's Valery. Valery Vrubel… And I'm not really a woman.”

 

He ducks his head, stares at the manhole cover near his feet.

 

“When I left Nikai with Kirill, I needed to disguise us as regular citizens. We were both so effeminate, even at a young age, I considered disguising both of us as girls, but Kirill was so young. I didn't want him to grow up living a lie; to grow up hiding. So, I pretended to be a girl myself. It wasn't much, but I knew they would be looking for a set of brothers, not brother and sister, so it would buy us a little cover.” Valery swallows, pushes past his nerves; Derick deserves the whole truth.

 

“When… when Kirill found me, after I started working at the bar, I told him and the other Seven-O agents the truth. I was going to tell you that night as well, but Deana said…” Valery trails off. “And then I just… forgot?” He pauses, clenches and unclenches his fists, “I got so comfortable just being Milla, just fitting in and being accepted, I didn't know when to bring it up. I never hid it; I would have owned up to it, if you had asked, but you didn't. You just took me at my word. You trusted me, accepted me, and I… I fell in love with that feeling. With  _ you _ . I took advantage of your kindness and understanding, and nothing I can say will make up for that, but I am truly sorry, Derick.” 

 

Valery forces himself to stop. If he doesn't, he'll probably ramble and apologize until he cries, so it's better to just stop here. There's silence for a moment and then Derick sighs heavily. Valery flinches.

 

“Well, that definitely changes a few things,” Derick begins and Valery closes his eyes bracing himself, “but I get it. I'm not mad.”

 

Valery's eyes fly open and his head jerks up. Derick is smiling softly, as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

“I… I don't understand.” Valery mumbles. “I lied to you, broke your trust, I-”

 

“But you did it because you were trying to protect Kirill.” Doug interrupts, “You weren't maliciously hiding it from me, nor did you ever lie to my face about it. Looking back, I never really even asked about it; I just saw your hair and clothing and assumed. Looks like I still need to learn a few things too, huh?” Derick jokes. Valery's eyes are burning. It can't possibly be this easy.

 

“And you're not- weirded out? Or disgusted? Angry? I mean last night, we- I confessed to having feelings for you, and we said- we did-” Derick's warm hands are cupping his cheeks, stopping him mid freak out, and tilting his head up so their eyes meet. Derick is smiling softly, eyes alight.

 

“Milla; no, Valery. I didn't fall in love with what I thought was under your clothes.” Valery's eyes widen as the other man continues, “I fell in love with the way you exist. Unapologetic and beautifully. You care for others so completely, with your whole being. You put effort into everything you do, even when it's just shaking a cocktail. You laugh with your whole body, and that smile lights up the room every time.” He pauses, licks his lips. “I fell in love with you, Valery Vrubel, because you're amazing.”

 

And then Derick is pulling Valery into a soul searing kiss, pouring all his feelings into it, and Valery is weak. He wraps his arms around Derick's shoulders with a whimper, presses his body against Derick's muscled chest, and returns the kiss with everything he has.

 

\---

 

“Derick-! Derick please, I need you!” Valery cries, head tossing against the pillows, hair fanning out around him like a crown. His hands are fisted in the pillow beneath his head, knees bent and spread wide to allow Derick room to fit his broad shoulders between them. 

 

Derick licks his lips, enraptured by the sounds pouring out of Valery's mouth. He presses his three fingers deeper, groans at the slick sound it makes, and mouths at the lithe man's abdomen.

 

“You look so gorgeous like this, Valery. So perfect for me, Baby. You're taking me so well, so deep.” Derick croons, and Valery is clenching tight on his fingers, toes curling on a spasm as he pants. Their bodies are both slick with a thin sheen of sweat, and Valery can't take anymore. 

 

Derick has been worshipping his body since they got back to his apartment hours ago. Or maybe thirty minutes? It feels like decades already, and Valery wants so badly to come, to feel Derick come inside him. He's writhing against the fingers inside him, shivering as Derick's honey smooth voice trickles over him. Derick is pressing lazy kisses up his chest as though they have all the time in the world.

 

“Derick, please-” he brings one hand down to cup Derick's cheek, tipping the man's face up. Derick's eyes darken further than Valery thought possible when he takes in Valery's expression.

 

The younger man is panting, chest heaving and bitten red lips opened wide. Valery's hair is a wreck, he's covered in sweat, and small overstimulated tears are beginning to bead at the corners of his eyes. Derick can feel his control slipping. His fingers spread inside the tight heat once more and he watches Valery's face contort, his head drop back again, baring the porcelain skin of his unmarked throat.

 

“Derick, I need you!” Valery whimpers, voice strained, and Derick snaps. He removes his slick fingers, giving them a cursory swipe on the bedsheets before gripping Valery's hips tightly. Without warning, he's plunging into Valery's lax body, growl spilling out of his clenched teeth. Valery screams, back arching off the bed as his prostate is hit head on, cock jerking as he comes, pearly white fluid spattering his lower abdomen and chest. 

 

Derick still, hips flush with Valery's, and breathes heavily as he watches Valery try to catch his breath. He cups one cheek and rubs his thumb over Valery's reddened cheeks. The lithe man opens his watery eyes and smiles softly.

 

“Keep going.” He croaks. Derick grins and gives a small thrust, causing Valery's eyes to flutter shut again, legs tightening around Derick's waist.

 

“Are you sure? I don't think I can hold back, not with you looking like absolute sin underneath me.” He gravels. Valery turns his head and takes Derick's thumb into his mouth, tongue wrapping around the digit as he suckles it into his wet warmth. He opens one eye, challenging. Derick grins around a groan and wraps both hands around Valery's slim hips. Derick withdraws slowly, feeling every inch of the tight walls clenching, trying to keep him inside, and thrusts back in, roughly.

 

Derick's accuracy is no joke, and Valery has a fleeting thought that this can't be his first time with a man before Derick's mouth is by his ear, groaning, talking, whispering sweet and filthy promises, and he's wrapping his arms around Derick's broad shoulders, unable to do more than take it.

 

“-perfect for me, Valery- so fucking amazing-” Derick groans, hips faltering, and leaves scorching kisses up Valery's neck.

 

“Gonna come, Baby, tell me where.” He's still rocking his hips, fucking harshly into Valery's more than willing body, taking pleasure and giving it in equal measurements. Valery's been reduced to simple groans and whines, unable to string more than two words together. Derick groans and snaps his hips in deeper, harder; Valery wails, back arching and nails scoring Derick's shoulders.

 

“Gotta tell me, Val.” He growls into Valery's ear. Valery is panting, grip still tight on the slippery skin in his hands.

 

“ _ Inside!” _ He cries, dam suddenly broken, “God, inside me, Derick, I want to feel it-” he breaks off on a whine, “please Derick, I need you-!” 

 

And Derick is swearing, taking Valery's bobbing cock into his right hand, thumbing at the tip. Valery's body arches again, head dropping back in a silent scream, body going vice tight around Derick as he comes for the second time. And Derick is thrusting twice, three times, four, and he's coming, body going taught as he pushes in as deep as he can, fills Valery up with his cum. 

 

Derick is panting, head buried in Valery's neck, hand wet with cum. He slowly disintangles himself from Valery's sweaty grasp and drops to the bed beside the other man. Valery's thrown one arm over his eyes as he tries to regain control of his trembling legs. Derick runs his hand up Valery's abs, over his chest, rubbing comforting circles into his skin.

 

“Was it too much?” He asks softly. Valery drops his arm and turns to face Derick, smile playing on his lips.

 

“I can't feel my legs.” He jokes. Derick laughs and moves in for a kiss. When they part, he runs a hand through Valery's hair with a smile.

 

“I would say sorry, but I'm really not.”

 

Valery snorts and curls into the broad chest, nose rubbing at Derick's collarbone. He bites his bottom lip as he feels Derick's come beginning to leak out.

 

“I need a shower…” he runs a slow hand down Derick's chest, fingers brushing dark pubic hair and licks his lips “would you care to join me?” Valery mumbles, lips brushing against Derick's throat. Derick groans, his hand on Valery's hip clenching tighter.

 

“I knew you'd be a minx in bed.” Derick groans. Valery gives a soft laugh and pulls back just far enough to meet Derick's gaze.

 

“Is that going to be a problem?” He asks, only mildly worried. Derick grins and rubs their noses together.

 

“Not at all.”


End file.
